


A Prize Beyond Privacy

by irisadler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cecaelias, F/F, First Meetings, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisadler/pseuds/irisadler
Summary: Even the strongest warrior needs a little time alone. Isabelle retreats to her sanctuary but finds it already occupied.





	A Prize Beyond Privacy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Many and varied were the things Isabelle loved about the ocean: the myriad azure hues, the refraction of light filtering through the depths, the veritable rainbow of life beneath the waves. She glanced behind her as she moved through the water slowly, all her senses attuned to her surroundings. Though Isabelle was a warrior brave and true and though she loved her clan, at times, she longed for solitude. She prized her privacy, allowing only her brother Alexander to know where she spent these rare moments.

This day had been more tiresome than most, so Isabelle sank deeper to where the aboveworld light dimmed, releasing a cloud of ink. She parted a cluster of friendly anemone and wriggled her way through a narrow channel, excitement already rushing through her like bubbles at the prospect of peace. Finally, she broke through a wide cavern, her favourite refuge. The space was always lit, whether by aboveworld light penetrating through narrow cracks in the rock overhead or by the glowing phosphorescence of deep-water coral that lined the depths of the basin. There were nooks and crannies for the times Isabelle wanted a cosy spot to curl up in, but the cavern was wide enough for cavorting or practicing combat manoeuvres comfortably.

Isabelle closed her eyes and stretched out, reaching out with her arms, her fingers, her tentacles. She relaxed, letting herself feel and be. As she did so, she sensed another presence, curious and questioning.

_ Hello. _

Though there were countless other creatures and living things in this sacred space, Isabelle had never sensed another conscious mind here before. The shock of it was like moving from warm surface water to frigid trench depths in a matter of seconds, and Isabelle shot to the surface immediately, her military training making her instantly battle-ready. She reached for the bow and arrows slung to her back. Her brother might be the best shot in the clan, but Isabelle was the only one who rivaled his skill. At the same time, two of her tentacles stole to her waist and snuck two daggers from her belt.

Isabelle waited just below the surface. A moment passed, then another. Nothing happened. Isabelle’s head broke water, and she looked about, her eyes immediately drawn to… someone. Something? A head of burnished hair, a waterfall of gleaming strands curling about a shapely form ending in a tail of green scales so different from her own iridescent, inky tentacles. Isabelle gaped for a moment. She’d heard of such wonders but never seen one before. The creature smiled, aquamarine eyes sparkling with mirth.

Sensing no danger, Isabelle stowed her weapons. _ Hello…? _ she responded. _ Why are you in my place?_

_ Because I like it here. _The creature’s voice was soft and sweet and vibrant.

Isabelle moved closer to the mermaid, who leant down as Isabelle approached. Isabelle felt a cool forehead press against her own, knowledge washing over her mind like waves.

_ Well met, Isabelle of clan Lightwood. _

_ Well met, Clarissa of clan Fray. _


End file.
